One glass solution (OGS) is a technique that an indium tin oxide (ITO) conductive film (i.e., a touch sensor) is formed directly on a protective glass so that one piece of glass plays both roles of protection and touch control.
FIG. 1 is a schematic plan view of a bridging structure of a touch panel in the prior art, and FIG. 2 is an enlarged diagram of a portion at reference number I in FIG. 1. The bridging structure comprises a metal bridge 1 and an insulating block 3 provided on the metal bridge 1. A first electrode 21 and a second electrode 22 (which are generally made of ITO) extending in different directions are provided on a layer on which the insulating block 3 is located. The first electrode 21 and the second electrode 22 are insulated from each other, the first electrode 21 comprises a plurality of first electrode blocks 210, and two first electrode blocks 210 adjacent in the extending direction of the first electrode 21 are electrically connected through the metal bridge 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the second electrode 22 has a continuous structure in its extending direction, but the specific structure thereof is not limited thereto. Reference number a in FIG. 2 illustrates a position where the first electrode block 210 is electrically connected to the metal bridge 1.
FIG. 3 is a schematic cross-sectional diagram at connection of a first electrode block 210 and a metal bridge 1 under ideal conditions, but in actual operation, limited by existing process conditions, ideal conditions can hardly be achieved. FIG. 4 is a schematic cross-sectional diagram at connection of a first electrode block 210 and a metal bridge 1 in an actual process. Due to a level difference between the first electrode block 210 and the mental bridge 1, the first electrode block 210 is likely to fracture and collapse at point b of the bridge, which disables or deteriorates electrical connection between the first electrode block 210 and the metal bridge 1, thereby worsening antistatic ability of the touch panel and affecting performance of the touch panel.